


You Suck

by sparklebitca



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: PWP with a ball-sucking focus. Yup.





	You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [100 Ways Challenge](https://web.archive.org/web/20041010124033/http://www.hazyphase.net:80/missedopportunities/100wayschallenge.html) only like 54703 million years ago, and also the only Timbertone I ever did write.

They tumble to the bed, fighting for control, because who gets to be on top when you've never done this before? Joey's pretty sure he'll win, because hey, he's got over thirty pounds on the kid. But Justin gives him a run for his money, mouth grinning under the hungry, sloppy kisses he sears onto Joey's face, breath hot against Joey's neck as his legs push against the mattress, his arms tense with lean muscle, trying to flip Joey over, trying to pinion him.

"Nice try, but . . . " Joey laughs into the curved pink of Justin's ear, licks at the lobe, drags his tongue down the side of Justin's neck, and his hands are already firm at Justin's waist, steadying himself for the downwards pull.

"Aw, I didn't - Christ!" Justin hisses as Joey's mouth keeps heading south, hits a nipple and pauses to tug lightly with his teeth. Justin's arching beneath him already, he realizes delightedly, and isn't that just motherfucking hot, miles and miles of graceful golden body shuddering in anticipation, and the molten-hot press of Justin's cock into his abdomen.

"What didn't you?" he asks, his lips tracing the shapes of the words over Justin's stomach as he keeps holding his hips, fingers already hooking under the waistband of the sweatpants, already tugging down, eager to expose Justin to his touch and his taste.

"I didn't want . . . god, Joey . . . " The sweatpants are down now, pulled off and discarded, and Joey's hands return to Justin's hips, pressing him down firmly against the bed. He's gonna keep Justin still for this, because he loves Justin's arrogance, but he can't wait to see the kid fly apart, and oh yes, oh fucking yes, he will fly.

Justin whimpers as Joey noses down past by his cock, breathing on it, letting Justin know that he knows all about what Justin wants, but he doesn't stop to accommodate that, Justin's wants are not Joey's agenda. His tongue licks teasingly by, down the groove between groin and thigh, and his fingers spread on Justin's hipbones, the angle of the pressure changing slightly, and Justin gets the message and spreads his legs, still whimpering in his mouth, not moaning yet, but Joey thinks he's gonna get him there in no time flat, just no time at all.

It takes all of two minutes to get him flat-out writhing, and when Joey looks back up the length of Justin's trembling body, he's gratified to see Justin's eyes are closed and his mouth is open, his tongue swiping desperately over his lips. Joey grins and ducks his head, mimicking the motions of Justin's tongue with his own, swirling the tip just below the base of Justin's cock, just above his balls.

"Please, please," Justin pants, and it's so hot, the begging. Joey licks down onto Justin's balls, keeping him still, pushing him down as he tongues a flat stripe across the tight, drawn-up sac, and here we go, his fingers tighten their hold and he opens his mouth, he sucks in both of Justin's balls, gently but firmly, and Justin arches, arches against his hands, and he's glad for his strength because Justin could conceivably buck the two of them right off the bed just with the force of his deep, throaty moan. Hah. Joey knew he could pull it out of him.

His lips tighten, firm up, soft little pouch of wet, wet warmth suckling, massaging, and ooh, he so wants to slip his hand down Justin's side, ease it down underneath his chin and slide a finger into Justin, but no, he's gonna make the kid come just from this, he thinks. He balances the weight of Justin's balls on his tongue, letting them lie there, letting Justin feel his mouth flex and work around him, and when Justin mewls and twists under the pressure of his hands, he smiles around his mouthful. He shifts his head, turns it a bit, working for a new angle, still pinning Justin down hard. Justin's sac fits just perfectly under the roof of his mouth, and he curves his tongue, makes it dance, and it won't be much longer, not with his tongue working double-duty, flicking back and forth lightning-fast over the wrinkled, taut skin, rolling Justin's balls against the slick sides of his cheeks, tasting the salt musk, feeling Justin's cock bump and glance off his head.

Justin gasps at the extra sensation, tries to reach down to grab himself, but Joey's quicker than that, wraps his fingers around Justin's wrists, holds them to the bed by Justin's hips.

"You suck!" Justin gasps, and Joey snorts at that, and Justin giggles, but then he's twisting, frantic, when Joey slides his mouth off and blows a cool stream of air on the oversensitized flesh, cooling it before diving back down, his mouth an assault, sucking insistently, tighter and tighter, until he feels the sac draw up unmistakably, and his tongue pushes and flattens and withdraws, and he's just in time to catch Justin's come in his mouth, Justin shaking to pieces underneath him, his name ringing in the damp, heavy air.


End file.
